1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting mechanisms, and more particularly to a rail mounting mechanism in a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Server racks include a plurality of rails to secure a plurality of server chassis, each of which receives a plurality of electronic elements, such as circuit boards, disk drives, expansion cards, or the like. The plurality of rails is usually secured to a pair of supports by screws, which is very inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.